femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristin Anderson (Babynapped)
Kristin Anderson (Kaitlyn Black) was the main villainess from the 2017 film, Babynapped ''(alternately titled, ''Born and Missing and The Perfect Baby; airdate October 13, 2017). Introduction In the beginning of the film, Kristin and her husband, David, were being taken to the hospital; as she was going into labor. Once there, Kristin gives birth, but shortly afterwards, the baby suddenly stops breathing and passes on. After the funeral, Kristin wakes up after reliving the loss of her baby in her nightmares, with claims that the baby was crying and she had to go to her. David's attempts to bring his wife back to reality fell on deaf ears, with Kristin not only insisting that she has a baby, but berating David and kicking him out; stating (among other things) that she shouldn't have married him. Events A year passes, and Kristin is performing her duties as an interior decorator; tending to a client--a new mother. After holding her client's baby for a brief while, Kristin began to break down after leaving, as she became unable to have children following her miscarriage. Later on, Kristin met her best friend, Ashley Thompson, who told Kristin that she was pregnant. Kristin responded by telling Ashley that she, too, was pregnant, and that Jeremy (her old boyfriend) was the father. Months later, Ashley gave birth to a baby daughter, named Julia, but she was unaware that Kristin was working on a plan to steal her. Kristin bought antifreeze and poisoned Ashley, and later called her to meet her near the 101 freeway. It was there that Ashley, under the effects, crashed her car and was killed instantly; after which, the evil Kristin kidnapped baby Julia. All the while, Kristin was carrying on with Jeremy, who left her and informed her that his girlfriend wanted to get back together with him. She was later shown with Julia, who she renamed Emma, attending Ashley's funeral, where she was confronted by David. David revealed that they were still officially married (meaning that Kristin's tryst with Jeremy was illicit), and revealed his twisted wife's inability to have children, prompting him to ask how she had her baby. Kristin refused to answer David's questions and warned him to stay away from her and Emma. Death Three years later, Kristin is in Oahu with Emma, who is clearly showing Ashley's features (mainly her blonde hair). She is later confronted by Detective Breuer, who detailed all of the facts to Kristin, including her role in Ashley's death and the abduction of Julia. Kristin denied all claims and ordered Breuer to leave, and it was at that moment that Breuer was seen with Brian, Ashley's widower, who had been investigating his wife's death. After proving via DNA evidence that Julia and Emma are the same, Breuer and Brian confronted Kristin, who broke down and indirectly admitted to her actions, while still remembering her miscarriage. The psychotic villainess stated that she wanted her baby and that she couldn't live anymore, and it was at that moment that she jumped off a cliff to her death. Trivia *Kaitlyn Black also appeared on NCIS: New Orleans as the evil Judy Brown. *Kristin Anderson is mostly similar to Susan McQueen, the villainess from Taken Back: Finding Haley. Both women kidnapped babies (following the loss of their own child) and raised them as their own, but one glaring difference was that Susan didn't commit murder during her abduction plot--Kristin did. Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Suicide Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: High Fall